Redenção
by Mandy Hartzler
Summary: UA. Para fãs da fic Espada dos Deuses e/ou da Trilogia L/L da Mariana Massafera. Leah/Lílian, essa shortfic é ambientada na era do muito esperado Capítulo das Trevas, maaas com algumas alterações e mudanças em detalhes...
1. Julieta

**NA: Minha nossa, da medo de pôr isso aqui... seguinte, essa shortfic é baseada no melhor shipper que eu já li. é um shipper slash, portanto, os não fãs de slash, tcahuzinho. Já aviso de primeira que, pra entender essa fic, é melhor vc ir ler uma série chamada de _Espada dos Deuses_, ou, no mínimo, a trilogia L², da autoria da Massafera. Me recusarei a responder reviews perguntando como isso aconteceu, porque aquilo é assim, ou assado... se querem saber, vão ler a coisa original, pq garanto pra vcs q é bem melhor que essa fic x)  
**

**Da um grande medo de colocar isso aqui, porque a PO usada (Leah) não é minha personagem, e, apesar de ter permição de sua criadora para colocar isso aqui, sinto como se, ao colocar essa fic aqui pra vcs lerem, eu estivesse tentando me igualar a Massafera, a grande criadora da PO mais louca e foda de todas! \õ/. Sei mt bem que a Leah da Massa é única, e não quero nem vou tentar mudar este fato. Essa fic surgiu de um dia mt tedioso, com nada pra fazer, e eu ouvindo a trilha sonora da trilogia, e me deu um negócio... e eu comecei a escrever. Para todos os fãs da EdD, MdE, FdN e DD, isso é só para... erm... encher linguiça enquanto a gente espera a _Requiem_ começar, e o tão esperado _Capítulo das Trevas _chegar! \õ/****. Ambientada na era do _Capítulo das Trevas_, _Redenção_ não influencia em nada o verdadeiro _Capítulo das Trevas_. Por isso, as ideias mostradas aqui são minhas. Vai ter gente pulando, e chiando sobre alguns detalhes que eu coloquei, como, por exemplo, o pai da Leah, mas já aviso logo: sei tanto sobre o _Capítulo das Trevas_ quanto qualquer um de vcs, portanto se eu acertar algum segredo, juro que foi na merda... se eu não acertar... bom, também, eu não sei ver o futuro, né? :b'**

**REDENÇÃO**

**-Capítulo Um-**

**Julieta**

_Você terá meu coração contigo_

_Não preciso de bola de cristal para me dizer isso_

_Sussurrando no ar_

_Esperando que minhas palavras te encontrem em algum lugar_

_Mesmo quando fecho os olhos_

_Nunca conseguirei recriar o tempo que voa_

_As conseqüências bem ali_

_O céu cairá, mas eu não me importo..._

_(Juliet – Emilie Autumn)_

Leah andava curvada pela casa grande, perdida em pensamentos. Alguns anos antes, ela se orgulhava de muitas coisas. Coisas como seu sangue puro; como seu poder imenso; como sua incrível habilidade com a espada... Mas, algum tempo atrás, alguma coisa havia mudado dentro dela, e ela já não sabia mais se gostava ou não dessa mudança.

Ela já não achava sua descendência importante, e tampouco se achava muito poderosa ou habilidosa. Claro, seu pai dizia que era bobagem, que ela era melhor que todos eles juntos, mas também, ele não sabia da história completa. Também, se soubesse, teria um ataque, e provavelmente acabaria cortando fora a garganta de Leah, sem contar na da _dela_, também, claro... Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela não saberia dizer exatamente quando as coisas começaram a mudar. Porém, o que ela sabia com certeza, agora, era que já era muito tarde. Leah sentou em sua cama, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Do que ela se orgulhava agora? De nada. Todo seu passado se assomava na sua frente, pairando lá, como uma ameaça. Cada vida tirada, cada família despedaçada, cada luta travada... Tudo isso voltava com força para ela, fazendo sua cabeça doer.

Mas, não. Havia uma coisa da qual ela se orgulhava. Ela estava feliz de ter achado o caminho certo, antes que acabasse sendo morta por _ela_. Agora, ela tinha duas opções: fingir que nada havia acontecido e acabar morrendo, ou procurá-la, como ela havia dito para ela fazer. O simples pensamento de morrer agora, lhe assustou. Sempre havia pensado que iria viver por muito tempo. Quem sabe, um dia casar, apesar de que ela não tinha planos para isso. Era uma mulher como muitas outras, mas, no momento, sua vida era muito agitada por si só, e ela não queria ter que ficar cuidando de marido nenhum. Se algum dia se casasse, teria que ser com alguém que soubesse se cuidar muito bem sozinho, pois ela não era mulher de ficar limpando a sujeira dos outros. Ou pelo menos, não costumava ser. Portanto, no fim, a segunda opção foi a melhor saída, mesmo que morresse de medo de voltar para o Castelo depois de tantos anos, sabendo como ela sabia, que ele estaria lotado de Aurores Supremos, e mesmo os aurores normais, e claro, _ela_ também estaria lá. Leah imaginou se Tiago estaria lá também e concluiu que não; alguém tinha que cuidar do filho, afinal...

Ela se levantou da cama, e andou apressada pelos corredores da grande mansão. Estava silenciosa e vazia. Todos estavam fora, se divertindo. Leah fez uma careta ao pensar no estilo de diversão de seus amigos. Ela nunca entendeu qual era a diversão de torturar um trouxa. Não tinha graça nenhuma, já que eles sequer podiam revidar ou lutar. Leah gostava era de um bom desafio; ela gostava de ter que se esforçar, e gostava de sentir o friozinho na barriga, sem saber se iria conseguir escapar. Claro que, um ano atrás, ela nunca havia sentido aquilo antes; um ano atrás, o máximo que ela sentia era prazer em ver os outros tentarem se defender. Mas aí _ela_ chegou, e tudo mudou. O mundo de Leah virou de ponta cabeça, e nada fazia mais sentido. Ela já não era mais a mais forte, nem a mais habilidosa. Havia perdido seu posto de melhor para uma sangue-ruim. No começo, não acreditou quando ela viu e sentiu seu primeiro corte. _Ela _nunca havia sido tão forte assim na escola! Leah havia acabado de matar seus pais, e imaginou que logo a veria, querendo vingança. Mas o que Leah não esperava, era que _ela_ estivesse tão forte. Não tardou muito, e Dumbledore a nomeou como chefe dos Aurores Supremos. Voldemort havia rido da decisão do velho, e mandado sua filha, Leah, para enfrentá-la. Quando Leah voltou toda marcada, cicatrizada e ensangüentada, Voldemort havia perdido o sorriso. Era a primeira vez que Leah perdia um duelo. Porém, claro, Leah detinha uma arma que _ela_ não tinha: não tinha medo de matar. _Ela_ era capaz de executar golpes e feitiços incríveis e muito poderosos, mas se recusava a matar um ser humano, não importa quão ruim ou demoníaco o ser fosse. De qualquer modo, Leah sabia que se não morresse pelas mãos _dela_, morreria em Azkaban, depois que _ela_ lhe capturasse.

Leah pisou fora do casarão e piscou na claridade do sol. Era meio-dia. Com sorte, ela iria chegar na hora do almoço dos aurores, e, portanto, não teria muitos problemas... Mas, por precaução, decidiu levar a Espada das Trevas junto.

*

Leah aparatou em frente aos grandes portões do Castelo. Havia dois Aurores Supremos de guarda lá, dentro de duas guaritas, uma de cada lado do portão. Eles gritaram quando a viram, e sacaram suas espadas, suas pernas já tremendo. Ela viu um deles, que ela reconheceu como Frank Longbottom, enviar seu Patrono para o Castelo. Ele se virou e gritou para ela, que estava a uns dez metros de distancia do portão atrás do qual os dois homens estavam.

-O que você quer, Leah?

Leah sorriu e se aproximou um pouco mais dos portões, levantando suas mãos para cima, em sinal de rendimento.

-Venho em paz, Longbottom. Só quero ter uma palavrinha com sua líder. Pode ser? Ela mesma pediu para que eu viesse.

Longbottom trocou um longo olhar com seu companheiro, que deu de ombros.

-Muito bem, Leah. Espere aqui, que ela já vem.

-O que? Aqui fora? Ah, fala sério... Não tem como me deixar entrar aí? Vocês tão na sombra seus putos. Eu to aqui torrando no sol.

-Não podemos correr riscos, Leah, você entende...

-Ta achando que eu vou fazer o que? Matar os dois e sair correndo pro castelo? Ta doido? Lá dentro ta lotado de auror. Pra que eu ia querer ir pra lá assim? Pelo menos com ela, eu fico protegida...

-Desculpe Leah, mas você vai ter que esperar ai mesmo...

Leah viu o companheiro de Longbottom lhe olhando furtivamente e sorriu para ele.

-Que foi? Pensou que eu fosse o que? Um demônio feioso e espinhento, é? Vai te fuder seu boiola! Sou gostosa assim mesmo.

Longbottom riu.

-Continua a mesma, heim, Leah?

Leah sorriu, calma.

-Claro. Não perco meu charme nunquinha.

Naquele instante, ouviu-se um barulho distante, como o de um trovão, e os três olharam para o Castelo. Ao longe, lá em cima do morro, eles conseguiram ver que as portas do Saguão de Entrada haviam sido abertas.

Leah suspirou, seu sorriso esmaecendo um pouco enquanto ela fitava as portas que se fechavam novamente.

-O que você quer com ela, Leah? – Longbottom perguntou, olhando a bruxa atentamente.

-Nada. Só quero conversar.

Frank olhou-a longamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Que? Você acha que eu sou doida? Porque só seu eu fosse é que eu ia comprar briga com essa porra louca dessa líder de vocês!

Longbottom riu.

-É verdade. Eu sempre me esqueço que você tem medo dela. Não estou acostumado a te ver tendo medo de alguém, Leah.

-E nem eu estou acostumada a não poder puxar briga com qualquer um. Porra, ela me mete a porrada se eu fizer uma gracinha qualquer. To toda dolorida de ontem ainda... Nem fudendo eu quero brigar com ela hoje.

Longbottom sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

-Cada dia que se passa, eu me surpreendo mais contigo, Leah.

Ela sorriu de um jeito bem cínico, jogou os cabelos negros para trás, e disse, se achando.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou foda.

-Claro que é, Leah – disse uma voz feminina. – Agora, porque você não para de exibir aí e entra aqui pra falar comigo?

-Ué! Eu queria entrar, Liloca, mas esses dois me barraram...

A mulher que acabar de se juntar ao grupo ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso. Ela tinha cabelos de um intenso vermelho acaju, olhos verdes como esmeraldas, e trajava uma imponente roupa branca e marrom.

-E desde quando você se preocupa com um simples bloqueio de portão, mulher? – ela perguntou para Leah – Quando recebi o Patrono, imaginei que nem teria que descer aqui, já que achei que você faria questão de ir me achar pessoalmente... Ou que, quando chegasse, veria o portão despedaçado e os dois coitados estirados no chão...

-Ah, isso... Hoje eu to calminha, Lílian. Não to atrás de confusão. Achei que seria mais fácil entrar e ficar aqui dentro por tempo o suficiente pra falar contigo se eu não tivesse todos os aurores ai de dentro baforando em cima do meu pescoço, sabe? Não da pra conversar direito quando a gente tem que dar um fim em umas 20 pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Tira a concentração da conversa, e eu acabo falando merda.

Lílian deu um meio sorriso, revirou os olhos e deu uma pancadinha com a varinha no portão. Ele se abriu, e Leah entrou, sorridente. O companheiro de Longbottom, amedrontado, deu um passo para trás, tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu no chão. Leah se virou e esticou-lhe uma mão, para ajudar ele a se levantar, mas o homem, suando, se arrastou para longe dela, se levantou e saiu correndo para o Castelo, desesperado. Leah baixou a mão e ficou olhando as costas do homem, uma expressão de total incredulidade e assombro tomando conta de seu rosto. Lílian riu de leve, acompanhada por Longbottom.

-Que diabos foi _aquilo_? – Leah perguntou, sorrindo de um modo bem sacana. – Não se pode mais ser gentil por aqui, não?

-Leah, você não presta.

-Ah, eu sei.

Lílian riu e revirou os olhos novamente, balançando a cabeça.

-Vem, sua louca. Frank, vou pedir para Sirius descer pra ficar aqui com você, já que parece que Gotrik está muito... Erm... Abalado por minha convidada.

- A gente se vê, Longbottom – Leah sorriu, acenando para o homem, enquanto se afastava com Lílian ao seu lado.

Longbottom riu e concordou com a cabeça. As duas mulheres se viraram e começaram a subir a ladeira em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts.

*

Sirius ouviu as portas abrirem novamente e espichou o pescoço para fora do Salão Principal, onde estava almoçando com Lupin, Snape e Dumbledore, para ver quem estava indo e vindo a essa hora.

Sua boca cheia de comida abriu, revelando a todos uma visão muito grotesca de seu empadão de carne. Ele engoliu a comida enquanto se levantava de um pulo do banco, e corria para o Saguão de Entrada.

-...Leah?

-Ah, Sirius! Já terminou de almoçar? – perguntou Lílian, indo até o auror, que continuava a encarar Leah como se esta fosse um fantasma. – porque Frank vai precisar de sua ajuda lá no portão... Gotrik entrou em pane quando viu Leah e se desesperou...

-O QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO AQUI, SUA DOIDA? – ele berrou de repente, agarrando Leah pelo braço e lhe arrastando até a porta.

Leah arregalou os olhos para Sirius, que estava visivelmente abalado, e continuava a arrastá-la até a porta. Cansada de ser feita como uma boneca de pano, Leah travou os pés no chão, fazendo Sirius parar com um solavanco.

-Me solta, Sirius, que eu me explico...

-Não. Você tem que sair daqui JÁ. AGORA. – ele berrou. – Como é que você deixa ela vim aqui, Lílian?

-Ela não vai atacar ninguém, Sirius, - Lílian disse, numa voz cansada – ela só quer...

-É CLARO que ela não vai atacar ninguém, ou ela não estaria aqui parada. Eu estou é preocupado POR ela, e não COM ela.

-...Como?

-Lílian, pense. Esse castelo está infestado de aurores. Ela não vai poder nem beber água sozinha sem ser atacada. Sem contar que o Tiago vai chegar daqui a uns vinte minutos...

-E, se você soltar ela, ela vai ter ido embora antes de ele chegar. Eu não vou deixar ela sair da minha vista, Sirius. Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui hoje.

Sirius se acalmou um pouco, e soltou o braço de Leah. Ela massageou o lugar em que ele havia segurado, fazendo uma careta.

-Agora, Sirius, se você puder descer para ajudar Longbottom...

-O que? Ah, claro... – ele saiu pelas portas, descendo o morro, sem olhar para trás.

*

-Ah, Sirius! Veio ajudar o velho aqui?

-É, vim...

-Você não parece muito bem. O que houve?

-É a Leah...

-O que ela andou aprontando agora? – ele perguntou, rindo.

Sirius franziu a testa para ele.

-Ela não fez nada ainda. Mas veio até aqui. Isso não ta me cheirando a coisa boa, Longbottom...

Ele riu, olhando Sirius atentamente.

-Você sabe por que Leah veio, Sirius?

Sirius fez que não com a cabeça, curioso.

-Ela veio falar com Lílian... Acredito, pelo que eu entendi... que algo tenha mudado em algum lugar. Talvez o Lorde queira uma trégua. Sabemos que ele manda Leah fazer tudo por ele, e ela é a opção óbvia para mandar, se quer negociar alguma coisa. É estranho, mas acho que ela até que se da bem com Lílian. Ela disse que Lílian pediu para que ela viesse. Se Lílian pediu, não devemos nos preocupar; ela sabe o que faz.

-É muito estranho ver Leah de novo e não lutar com ela – Sirius disse, olhando o nada.

-... Sim, vai contra tudo que treinamos, não é?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, pensativo.

-E sabe, Sirius... Eu sinto falta da antiga Leah. Da palhaça que fazia todo mundo rir na escola...

-É, realmente... eu também sinto falta da Leah. Vai soar muito estranho, mas eu não quero que ela morra. Tiago me mata se ele me ouve falando isso – ele acrescentou, rindo.

*

-Certo. Pode falar.

Leah sentou na cadeira na frente de onde Lílian estava sentada, do outro lado de uma grande mesa de carvalho.

-Você sabe, claro, porque eu vim.

A outra ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu sei, é?

-Porra, Lílian, não me faça dizer!

-E porque não? Quero ter certeza, Leah, de que você realmente está arrependida.

-O caralho. Tu acha que viria aqui, no meio desse bando de auror, arriscando o meu pescoço, se eu não quisesse realmente mudar?

Lílian sorriu para ela, penosa.

-Você sempre foi boa atriz, Leah, eu não me esqueci disso.

Leah encarou a outra, sem dizer nada por um tempo. Lílian sustentou o olhar, calma.

-Ta bom, ta bom! Eu falo. Desculpa por tudo, Lílian. Eu estou aqui, na tua frente agora, pedindo perdão, e pedindo para que me deixe ajudar vocês.

-Ótimo. Ta vendo, não foi tão difícil, foi?

-... Tanto faz.

-Agora, você pode me contar o que sabe? Imagino, claro, que já saiba qual vai ser seu papel aqui, sim?

Leah estreitou o olhar, mas concordou com a cabeça.

-O mesmo que o do Snape, imagino. Mas, claro, como eu sou mais influente e mais fodona do que ele, eu fico sabendo de tudo antes dele, e claro, também sei de coisas que ele não sabe.

Lílian riu e concordou.

-Claro. Voldemort nunca vai suspeitar da própria filha. Você vai ser um grande trunfo para nós, Leah.

-Sei, sei... Vem cá, eu não tenho que fazer nenhum juramento não? Como é que vocês sabem que eu não vou trair vocês, heim?

-Nós não sabemos, Leah. Nós simplesmente confiamos em você.

Leah ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu, descrente.

-Porra, vocês são doidos de pedra! Eu to traindo meu próprio pai! O que vocês têm de garantia que eu não vou trair vocês também?

Lílian sorriu para Leah. Alguma coisa naquele sorriso fez Leah engolir em seco. Não era um sorriso ameaçador, nem cínico ou sacana. Era um sorriso que Leah só havia visto antes uma vez na vida, algumas noites atrás, e era a grande razão pela qual ela estava sentada ali pra começo de conversa. Um sorriso cheio de compreensão, carinho e afeto. Era o sorriso de uma amiga para outra. Lílian se apoiou na mesa, se aproximando de Leah, sem quebrar o contato visual. Quando seu nariz já estava a meio milímetro do de Leah, ela riu e disse.

-Eu não preciso de garantia, Leah. Eu confio em você, e sei que você não vai me decepcionar.

Dito isso, ela se inclinou mais para frente, e beijou a bochecha de Leah suavemente. Leah estava pregada na cadeira, sem reação. Mas de uma coisa, seu atordoado cérebro tinha certeza: faria qualquer coisa para poder ver aquele sorriso de novo; para se sentir daquele jeito.

Alguma coisa a incomodava, porém, mas ela não queria pensar naquilo no momento. O Patrono de Sirius invadiu a sala e avisou que Tiago estava a caminho de Hogwarts. Ela tinha que sair de lá e rápido.

-Quer apostar que eu chego antes de ti?

-Há! Mas nem morta, Leah!

-Veremos, querida, veremos... – ela murmurou, quando as duas correram em direção à porta, apostando uma corrida em uma velocidade mais rápida que a luz.

*

Leah e Lílian desceram correndo a escadaria de mármore, e pararam derrapando em frente às portas. Muitos aurores já haviam terminado o almoço, e olharam as duas, espantados. Alguns inclusive, tiraram suas varinhas e espadas das vestes, prontos para atacar, outros apenas olhavam para Leah, demonstrando curiosidade e interesse. Lílian percebeu que Leah estaria em apuros logo, se ela não fizesse alguma coisa. A garota correu até a companheira e abraçou-a com força. Leah olhou para Lílian, chocada, mas viu que a outra já estava lhe arrastando para fora. Ao passar pelo aglomerado de aurores, viu vários lançando olhares feios para Lílian e entendeu: ela estava lhe protegendo, impedindo que eles lhe matassem bem ali. Ela viu Dumbledore parado a um canto, sorrindo para as duas, com Lupin ao seu lado. Ela devolveu o sorriso, e abanou, feliz.

No segundo seguinte, as duas estavam fora do castelo e Lílian havia soltado Leah. As duas se entreolharam e desataram a correr novamente, virando pequenos borrões de cor, de tão rápido que corriam.

*

Sirius e Longbottom ouviram o barulho distante das portas se abrindo, e mal tiveram tempo de se virarem para olhar, quando dois borrões doloridos voaram por eles, parando lado a lado na frente do portão.

-Te falei que eu ia ganhar!

-Que ganhou o que, sua puta! Eu que cheguei primeira, sai pra lá, sua vaca.

-Leah, desista. Você sabe que eu ganhei.

-Ganhou a puta que pariu!

-Chega, garotas, chega! Vocês empataram, ta bom? Não teve nem um segundo de diferença.

As duas se viraram para olhar Longbottom, que deu de ombros, visivelmente incomodado com tanta atenção de repente focada nele. Sirius se sacudia de risadas no canto, olhando a expressão insegura de Longbottom.

-Eu não percebi diferença nenhuma... Sirius?

Sirius sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma cara séria que não convencia ninguém.

-Prefiro não me meter nisso. Não quero que sobre pra mim se elas decidirem se matar por isso.

Todos riram com isso, e Longbottom olhou relógio de pulso.

-Leah, você devia ir. Tiago vai chegar a qualquer segundo agora.

-Nem precisa falar de novo – ela disse, enquanto Lílian abria os portões e ela saia. – Já fui! Eu volto amanha no mesmo horário, pode ser?

Lílian fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Estaremos te esperando, Leah

-Eba! Comissão de chegada! – ela disse, sorrindo, e fazendo os outros balançarem a cabeça com a doideira dela.

Dito isso, com um pequeno barulho, ela desaparatou alguns passos do portão, sem tirar os olhos de Lílian. No segundo seguinte, um homem alto, de cabelos pretos e arrepiados e óculos redondos, aparatou no exato lugar em que ela havia sumido, segurando um bebe nos braços, e também olhando fixamente para Lílian.

**NA: Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Ah, sim! Essa shortic será composta por três capítulos ;B**


	2. A Verdade Sob a Rosa

**NA: \õ/ a Massa me deixou uma review! Pq vcs tbm não seguem o lindo exemplo dela, hm? *-***

**E que venha o L²! xD**

**REDENÇÃO**

**-Capítulo Dois-**

**A Verdade Sob a Rosa**

_Dê-me forças para enfrentar a verdade,_

_A insegurança em minha alma_

_Não posso mais justificar_

_A matança em seu nome_

_É pecado procurar a verdade_

_A verdade sob a rosa?_

_Reze comigo para que eu ache_

_A porta para o Paraíso_

_Eu achei que justificaria os meios_

_Isso me segurou lá_

_Cegada para ver a crueldade da fera_

_É meu lado mais escuro _

_O véu dos meus sonhos enganava tudo que já vi_

_Perdoe-me pelo que eu fui_

_Perdoe-me pelos meus pecados_

_Reze por mim, pois eu perdi minha crença em guerras cristãs_

_O paraíso será me negado, pois não agüento mais?_

_E se a escuridão tomou conta de mim,_

_Consumindo minha alma mortal_

_Todas minhas virtudes sacrificadas, _

_Pode o Paraíso ser tão cruel?_

_Dê-me forças para enfrentar o mal que fiz_

_Agora que conheço _

_Meu lado mais escuro_

_Como pode o sangue ser nossa salvação?_

_E justificar as dores que _

_Causei no passado?_

_(The Truth Beneath The Rose – Within Temptation, "adaptado")_

Assim que Tiago e Harry estavam dormindo seguramente no seu quarto que dividiam com Lílian, Lílian desceu novamente para o Salão, e lhe pareceu que o castelo inteiro havia saído de suas camas para tentar receber alguma reposta para os estranhos acontecimentos do dia, pois até os que não haviam estado no castelo na hora em que Leah visitara, já sabiam da história, afinal, ninguém conseguira conter a língua, e saíram contando a todos sobre a visitante ilustre, e o modo como Lílian havia protegido ela.

Muitos conversavam agitados, mas a maioria estava com medo, e lançava olhares ansiosos para os lados, como que temerosos de que a bruxa apareceria q qualquer momento para matá-los.

-Como saberemos se realmente podemos confiar nela? Ela poderia ter enganado Lílian, afinal, todos nós sabemos que os poderes das duas são bastante nivelados...

-Lílian sabe o que faz...

-Mas justo a _Leah_?!

-Vai ver ela não é tão ruim assim...

-Estamos expostos!

-Dizem que ela foi amiga de Lílian na escola...

-Seremos assassinados durante nosso sono!

-Todos vocês deviam mostrar maior confiança em Lílian...

-Ela nunca errou antes...

-Mas tem sempre uma primeira vez; até Lílian erra.

-Acredito em Lílian.

-Leah é um monstro!

-SILÊNCIO! – Lílian berrou do pedestal do diretor, na frente de todos os outros aurores. Lupin, Sirius, Longbottom e Dumbledore estavam atrás dela. – Eu entendo que vocês estejam receosos quanto à minha mais nova decisão de aceitar a ajuda oferecida por Leah Málaga. Ela é, porém, nossa mais nova espiã, e eu espe-

-Porque devemos confiar nossas vidas à ela? – Gotrik, o homem que havia fugido de Leah nos portões, perguntou.

A pergunta foi seguida de vários murmúrios de concordância, mas algumas pessoas franziram as testas.

-Simples: basta que eu lhes diga que eu confio total e completamente em Leah. – Lílian disse, sem piscar. Tinha esperado um interrogatório – Ela não será capaz de se virar contra nós, como está fazendo com Voldemort agora.

Um arrepio percorreu o salão ao som do nome do Lorde das Trevas.

-Com licença, senhora Potter, mas posso perguntar o que lhe dá tamanha certeza deste fato?

Lílian olhou fixamente para o homem que havia feito a pergunta, e ele se encolheu do seu olhar incisivo. Poucas pessoas viam esse olhar dela, e quase todas essas pessoas se encontravam em Azkaban agora. Ela deu um sorriso torto, mas continuou a olhar ameaçadora para ele.

-Receio que isso seja algo que diz respeito somente à Leah e ao professor Dumbledore, e eu não sei que motivos o professor tem para dizer o que diz, mas acredito nele, e confio em sua palavra, assim como confio em Leah.

-E o professor concorda com a decisão da senhorita Evans? – uma mulher perguntou para Dumbledore.

Dumbledore deu um passo à frente, ficando do lado de Lílian.

-Não só concordo como fui eu quem deu a idéia a Lílian para começo de conversa. Ela só procurou Leah para lhe fazer o convite de trabalhar para nós porque eu sugeri que ela o fizesse.

Após este testamento, houve várias expressões de choque.

-Mas, professor...

Dumbledore ergueu a mão, e a balbúrdia parou imediatamente.

-Leah Málaga. Esse nome inspira terror em muitos de vocês. Porém, eu lhes digo senhoras e senhores, que, diferentemente de Voldemort, Leah é um ser humano como outro qualquer. E, como parte da condição de ser humano, ela também tem seus defeitos, e um deles é o amor. Sim, Leah Málaga se mudou para o nosso lado, traindo seu próprio pai por amor. Ela poderia ter continuado facilmente com a vida que levava, mas teria também, que levar o peso do conhecimento de que seu grande amor desaprovava de suas atitudes e ações. Para tentar se redimir com esse amor, Leah decidiu se unir a nós, arriscando a si mesma no caminho.

O assombro tomava conta de todos os rostos no salão, mas ninguém tinha coragem de mostrar mais nenhum tipo de resistência, afinal Dumbledore era o superior de todos, até mesmo de Lílian. Lílian se virou para Dumbledore, chocada. O velho bruxo sorriu para ela, e acenou discretamente para ela, chamando-a para um canto. Os dois desceram do pedestal, e se afastaram um pouco.

-Mas o qu-?

-Lílian, querida, finja que eu não falei nada hoje a noite, ou Leah arranca minha cabeça fora. E você sabe que ela tem todo seu jeitinho próprio e estiloso de fazer isso, é claro.

-Mas, professor...

Dumbledore pôs as duas mãos nos ombros de Lílian.

-Não pense, meu anjo. Na hora certa, você entenderá o que eu quis dizer. Mas por hora, não se preocupe com isso.

Lílian concordou devagar, apesar de estar óbvio que ela ainda estava cheia de perguntas para fazer.

*

Aquela noite, Lílian não conseguiu dormir direito. Ela deitou-se ao lado de Tiago, e ficou contemplando o teto de seu quarto, pensando no discurso de Dumbledore. Ele havia dito que Leah era capaz de amar. Lílian sabia disso, é claro. Leah havia sido a primeira namorada de Tiago na escola, e, como ela havia feito amizade com Sirius e Lupin também, as duas tinham se conhecido bastante bem, mesmo uma sendo da Sonserina e a outra da Grifinória. Nunca tinham sido exatamente _amigas_, mas também não costumavam a se pegar de morte como agora. Contrariando muito a vontade das duas, elas descobriram que alguma coisa atraía uma para a outra; Lílian começou a se soltar mais quando estava perto de Leah, e Leah começou a pensar primeiro e agir depois quando estava com Lílian.

Essa força quase que magnética e o fato de uma ser o completo oposto da outra, sem contar as inúmeras vezes em que foram pegas fora da cama com os Marotos e levadas à Dumbledore, havia levado o diretor a chamá-las de Yin e Yang. Os opostos que precisam da outra parte do círculo para manter o equilíbrio e a estabilidade. O Bem e o Mal em constante luta pelo equilíbrio; um não vivia sem o outro, mas, enquanto estavam juntos e próximos, não paravam de lutar, um tentando sempre mostrar que era mais forte que o outro.

Nada disso era novidade para Lílian. O que lhe tirava o sono era o discurso do diretor esta noite. Ele havia dito que Leah tinha encontrado algo mais importante que sua própria vida dentro dos muros do castelo. Se não soubesse da história toda, Lílian teria apostado que essa pessoa era Tiago. Mas Lílian conhecia Leah, e sabia que não era de seu marido que Dumbledore havia falado. Alguma coisa no modo como Dumbledore tinha olhado para Lílian quando ele tinha pedido para que Lílian sugerisse para Leah mudar de lado, voltou para sua cabeça...

-Começo da Lembrança-

_-Mas, professor, porque o senhor acha que _eu_ terei maiores chances de convencê-la? Ela me odeia._

_Dumbledore olhou para Lílian por trás dos seus oclinhos de meia-lua e sorriu._

_-Cada metade precisa da outra, nunca se esqueça disso, Lílian. Ela virá atrás da estabilidade, e do equilíbrio. Tudo isso são coisas que Voldemort não pode lhe oferecer, mas que você, no momento em que convidá-la, estará oferecendo. Ficarei bastante surpreso se ela não aceitar._

_Lílian concordou levemente com a cabeça e se ergueu, indo para a porta, mas parou ao ouvir Dumbledore falar novamente._

_-E não acho... Que Leah lhe odeie Lílian – o diretor disse com um brilho estranho em seus olhos._

_Lílian meramente deu de ombros e se virou, dizendo._

_-Geralmente parece que sim. Mas vou tentar, professor._

-Fim da Lembrança-

Lílian suspirou. Dumbledore estava escondendo alguma coisa dela, e era algo que dizia respeito não somente a ela, Lílian, como também a Leah, e ela queria saber o que era. Perguntou-se se Leah saberia, e decidiu que iria perguntar de manhã, quando ela voltasse com suas informações.

*

-Ah, PORRA! Tô toda molhada! – Leah reclamava na manhã do dia seguinte, pingando. Tinha levado um banho de chuva na subida para o castelo, e seu cabelo preto estava todo grudado no rosto, escorrendo. – esses aurores de meia tigela bem que podiam preparar uma recepção mais calorosa para os seus espiões. Se for pra tomar banho toda vez que eu vier pra cá, nem venho mais... – ela reclamava em voz baixa, xingando.

Enquanto ela tirava o casaco pesado e torcia, tirando o excesso de água, ouviu passos, e olhou pra cima, tirando o cabelo grudado dos olhos violetas.

-... Leah?

-Não, Lílian, é o peixinho dourado, - a outra resmungou, mal-humorada.

-Aaaaah, por isso você ta molhada assim, tava com os outros peixinhos... – Lílian disse, achando graça da situação.

Leah fez uma careta, mas não respondeu, apenas continuou xingando baixinho, e tentando torcer as roupas para tirar a água. Sentiu algo fofo e seco lhe acertar o lado da cabeça vindo de onde Lílian estava, e, ao pegar a coisa, viu que era uma toalha branca. Começou a se enxugar, tirando o capote e toda a proteção da roupa de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Por último, tirou as botas, e as virou para baixo, deixando a água cair no chão do saguão. Somente quando havia se secado ao máximo, e estava somente com a calça preta e a blusa regata branca, foi que ergueu o olhar novamente, e viu Lílian apoiada na parede, alguns passos de distancia, olhando para ela com um sorriso contido no rosto.

-Que é? – perguntou, fazendo sua habitual cara de sonsa. – nunca me viu antes não?

Lílian apenas sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo e disse, calma.

-Se quiser, eu ponho essas roupas pra secar.

-Ah... vou querer, sim. Obrigada – murmurou sem jeito, quando Lílian, ainda sorrindo, se adiantou, pegou as roupas molhadas de Leah e, sem olhar para trás, começou a subir a escadaria de mármore novamente.

-Disponha.

-Ei... Volta aqui!

Lílian olhou para trás, e viu Leah correndo atrás dela, descalça, com o cabelo ainda escorrido, e o rosto ansioso.

-Você que me siga, Leah – ela disse, rindo da cara da outra. – Vamos logo, que eu preciso falar contigo.

As duas seguiram até a sala onde tinham conversado o dia antes, e lá, Lílian chamou um elfo doméstico, que veio correndo e levou as roupas molhadas de Leah embora, para secar, e depois ele voltou, trazendo um par de sapatos para Leah, que os calçou agradecida. As duas se sentaram, e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Finalmente, Leah falou.

-Queria falar comigo, Lílian? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

-... Ah, sim... – a outra respondeu, parecendo ter sido arrancada de um devaneio. – é, bom, claro... Alguma novidade para mim, Leah?

Leah começou a explicar lentamente, e Lílian ouvia, absorvendo tudo.

-Ele está nervoso. Não esperava que fosse demorar tanto assim para achar a espada, e acredito que tenha um leve receio de que vocês já a tenham... Mas ele não fala disso. Está ansioso, e parou de controlar tanto os Comensais da Morte. Está deixando eles mais soltos; mais livres para fazerem o que quiserem. Muitos não mudaram seus costumes, mas alguns ganharam gosto por tortura de trouxas... – Leah deu de ombros, mas evitou o olhar de Lílian, que mal piscava, ouvindo a história de Leah com total atenção. – não sei ao certo. Sei que ele mandou cinco Cavaleiros para a África; parece que ouviu rumores de espadas por lá. Mas não quer me enviar para lugar nenhum. Tem medo, entende? Ele sabe que ele sozinho não dá conta de você e de Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo, caso vocês decidam atacar de repente, então, para deixar a luta mais justa e equilibrada, não me tira daqui. Seria eu e você e ele e Dumbledore, imagino... Mas acho que ele não dispensaria a chance de lutar contigo, também... Ele tem muita raiva de ti, por todas as vezes que tu me mandou de volta pra ele toda fudida e acabada; morre de vontade de dar o troco. Imagino que ele só vá me mandar pra algum lugar quando tiver certeza de que é lá que está a espada.

Lílian concordou devagar, pensando.

-Quem foi que ele mandou para a África?

Leah deu sorrisinho cínico e se recostou na cadeira, relaxando.

-Bellatrix e o marido, Mulciber, Malfoy e, claro, Snape.

Os olhos de Lílian se arregalaram e ela se levantou da cadeira em um pulo.

-Snape?

-É. Eles saíram ontem de tardinha. Imagino que não tenha dado pra ele avisar ainda. Voldemort mandou eles saírem na hora; eram os únicos, além de mim, que estavam por lá. Ele nem pensou, só mandou eles fazerem as malas e irem. Quase nem vi, de tão rápido que foi. Bellatrix ficou puta. Ela odeia quando ele manda ela embora e eu fico – ela acrescentou, seu sorriso crescendo.

Lílian andava de um lado para o outro, aflita.

-Que foi, mulher? Ta parecendo aluno em dia de prova. Acalma os nervos, tia.

Lílian olhou para Leah longamente, pensando... E de repente lembrou-se do discurso de Dumbledore noite passada.

-Leah, porque você decidiu mudar de lado? – ela perguntou, a troco de nada.

Leah arregalou os olhos para Lílian. Ela não tinha esperado essa pergunta. Franziu o cenho, achando estranho.

-Eu pensei que você soubesse. Não foi você quem convidou?

Lílian fez um gesto com as mãos de displicência.

-Eu só fiz o que meu superior me mandou fazer. Ele me assegurou que, uma vez que você aceitasse, não iria recuar...

-E você acreditou tão fácil assim? Só porque Dumbledore te falou? Francamente, Lílian, eu esperava mais de você. – ela disse, fazendo uma careta de descrença e cruzando os braços, olhando para Lílian com uma sobrancelha levantada, um olhar de puro ceticismo no rosto

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior, insegura, desviando os olhos de Leah.

-Eu... Eu queria muito acreditar nele – ela suspirou, se sentando de novo, e encarando sua mesa. – você sabe que nunca te quis mal, Leah, eu só... bom, nós só...

-Nós só trabalhávamos para lados diferentes.

Lílian concordou com a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para Leah.

-Mas não sei, Leah... Ontem Dumbledore fez um discurso... Bom, também, estavam todos morrendo de medo e com raiva de mim, por ter te protegido, claro... Mas ele falou uma coisa estranha... – ela hesitou sem saber se continuava ou se parava. Não queria meter Dumbledore em nenhuma complicação com Leah, que era conhecida por seu gênio forte e impulsivo.

Leah suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça de leve, se levantando da cadeira e indo até uma janela.

-Bom, Lílian, se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai te dizer. Sei que você não vai gostar de eu não te falar, mas isso é uma coisa que você tem que descobrir sozinha. Agora, será que você poderia chamar aquele elfo de novo? É melhor eu ir andando...

Lílian ergueu a cabeça, olhando para Leah, que olhava a chuva caindo lá fora, com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Ta louca? – Lílian exclamou, se levantando também. – Não pode sair nisso aí. Espera melhorar que você vai. O Sirius e o Lupin tão loucos pra te ver de novo e iam ficar doidos comigo se eu te deixasse ir embora sem falar com eles.

Leah sorriu e se virou para encarar Lílian.

-Ah, ta bom! Mas não vou poder demorar muito, ou meus amigos peixinhos vão ficar com ciúmes.

Lílian riu com gosto e se encaminhou para a Torre da Grifinória, com Leah em seu encalço.

-... Porque a gente ta vindo pra cá? – Leah perguntou, estranhando.

-Bom, como a escola está de férias, temos ela todinha só para nós, e acabamos nos instalando em nossas antigas casas. A gente quase não vê o Snape; ele quase nunca sai das masmorras. É só força de hábito, acho... – ela deu de ombros e parou na frente da Mulher Gorda. Ela não pediu senha, apenas abriu passagem. – O bom é que, como todos aqui no castelo são de confiança, não precisamos de senhas. Facilita muito a nossa vida – ela riu.

Leah ficou calada e se sentou em uma das grandes poltronas ao lado do fogo, enquanto Lílian ia chamar os dois. Poucos minutos depois, ela ergueu os olhos, ao ouvir um barulho de risadas e passos pesados descendo as escadas por onde Lílian tinha sumido, e viu Sirius e Lupin descendo as escadas, Sirius com Lílian atirada sobre o ombro. Ela batia no ombro dele, mas ele apenas ria, achando graça das tentativas dela de se soltar. Leah riu da cena, mas sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Um segundo depois, ela viu que Lílian segurava um livro na mão esquerda, e batia em Sirius com a direita e entendeu.

-Mas tu já ia me deixar aqui sozinha com eles, né, sua vaca? – ela falou, rindo da cara contrariada de Lílian.

Lílian finalmente perdeu a paciência de ser carregada feito uma boneca, e encostou a palma da mão direita nas costas de Sirius, se empurrou com força, pegando impulso e jogando o corpo para longe de Sirius. A força inesperada fez Sirius vacilar e ele quase caiu de cara no chão, enquanto Lílian se levantava, arrumando a roupa, com uma expressão injuriada.

-Ora essa, olha o respeito comigo, Sirius. Sou casada com seu melhor amigo, lembra? – ela resmungou, indo se sentar numa poltrona em frente à de Leah e enterrando a cara no livro. Leah olhou curiosa, para a capa do livro, mas este não tinha nome, apenas uma capa grande e preta, com enfeites dourados. Sirius rolou os olhos, e falou, apenas com gestos para Leah, "_melhor amigo_." Leah riu.

*

Algumas horas depois, quando a chuva já tinha dado uma trégua, Sirius e Lupin tiveram que sair para ficarem de guarda nos portões, deixando as duas sozinhas novamente.

Leah se aproximou de Lílian, que ainda lia o livro, totalmente absorta. A morena se sentou em um dos braços da poltrona de Lílian, e tentou ler o livro por cima dos ombros da ruiva, mas Lílian fechou o livro com um baque seco, e se virou para olhar Leah.

O olhar dela não era o que Leah estava esperando. Depois da maneira como tinha fechado o livro, Leah tinha esperado uma cara carrancuda e irritada, mas expressão de Lílian era pensativa.

-Ta pensando no que? – Leah perguntou.

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça, e olhou para a lareira. Ficou calada por um tempo, e Leah pensou que não ia responder.

-... Em tudo. – ela finalmente disse, suspirando. – E em nada, também. Muita coisa mudou em tão pouco tempo. É estranho. – ela murmurou, mais para si do que para Leah que olhava para Lílian, a cabeça meio inclinada para um lado, ouvindo – mas, ao mesmo tempo, não é nada estranho. É como se eu já soubesse que isso ia acontecer. – ela balançou a cabeça novamente, levemente irritada – mas é claro que isso é impossível. Mas agora... Com você aqui... Tudo parece certo de novo. Como se as coisas estivessem todas erradas antes, e agora se ajeitaram.

Ela desviou os olhos do fogo e olhou de esguelha para Leah, sentada em silencio do seu lado, olhando o chão. Lílian riu baixinho e voltou a olhar para a lareira, se encolhendo na poltrona.

-... Eu to falando besteira...

Leah sacudiu a cabeça devagar, ainda encarando o chão, o queixo apoiado na mão, com o cotovelo em cima da perna.

-Não acho que seja besteira... – ela parou hesitante, e olhou para Lílian. Seus olhos violetas prenderam-se nos verdes dela, e nenhuma das duas falou por um tempo. Depois, Leah voltou a olhar o chão, um sorriso triste no rosto. –... acho que você simplesmente descobriu porque eu estou aqui e não com Voldemort, tramando o próximo ataque contra vocês.

Lílian ficou calada por um tempo, absorvendo a informação e juntando ela com o que Dumbledore tinha dito. Lentamente, ela começou a entender. Sabia que deveria estar com medo ou com raiva, ou mesmo somente chocada. Mas não estava. Do mesmo modo que as coisas pareciam mais normais com Leah lá, aquele fato que deveria ter lhe surpreendido, pareceu natural. Como se falassem todo dia para ela que sua maior inimiga tinha traído o pai por causa dela.

-Por causa de mim? – ela perguntou, para quebrar o silencio que se alongava; meio que pra tentar faze a verdade entrar na sua cabeça.

-O que você achou que fosse?

Lílian deu de ombros, ainda olhando a lareira.

-Não sei ao certo. Cheguei a pensar em Tiago, mas sabia que não era...

Leah riu alto, sem acreditar.

-Porra, Lílian! Tu achou que eu tinha mudado de lado pelo _teu marido_? Mesmo que ele não me odiasse, Tiago faz parte do meu passado. E, além do mais, eu não mudaria de lado por um homem _casado_. Fala sério! Qual é a graça? Agora, se ele fosse gostoso e solteiro, seria outra coisa...

Lílian sorriu e concordou com a cabeça

-Não, eu sei... Foi só... Um pensamento. Mas descartei logo em seguida. Eu sei que vocês dois não se dão mais. – ela suspirou. – e, de algum modo, acho que já sabia a razão. Mesmo que não tenha conseguido achar a resposta antes.

Leah se levantou de seu assento no braço da poltrona, e se sentou no chão, na frente de Lílian, de costas para a lareira.

-Tu sempre soube, Lílian. Mas tava guardado no teu inconsciente.

-Lembra do que Dumbledore nos chamava? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo de leve.

Leah sorriu torto, revirando os olhos e fazendo uma cara de dor.

-Se lembro! A gente ouviu aquele sermão bem umas quinhentas vezes. Também, era cada bagunça que a gente aprontava... Tudo por conta daqueles debilóides.

Lílian riu, achando graça no modo como ela havia falado, como se fosse uma grande sofredora.

-É... Cansei de ouvir aquilo. O famoso sermão...

-... Do Yin e Yang – as duas falaram juntas, sorrindo de leve.

-Até os meninos decoraram ele no fim. Acho que ele entendia melhor que a gente. Sempre entendeu. E sempre vai entender, acho. Que coisa. A gente que vive tudo, e ele que entende tudo o que vivemos... – ela suspirou, sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça.

-Mesmo depois de tanto ouvir aquilo, ainda fizemos uma grande merda de tudo, não foi?

-E, como sempre, ele ajudou a limpar tudo – riu Lílian, olhando nos olhos violetas de Leah de novo.

-Ah, claro. – ela riu – O tio Dumbão ta sempre aí pra limpar nossa sujeira. Ainda bem, também, senão esse mundo já tinha ido pro brejo com as nossas lutas descontroladas. Pelo menos, – ela refletiu pensativa. – espero que agora ele não tenha mais que ficar se preocupando com nós duas agora. Imagino que ele esteja aliviado que eu tenha aceitado trabalhar por vocês. Imagina que dor de cabeça devia ser pra ele toda vez que a gente voltava de uma briga, toda fudida e acabada, e com mais raiva e vontade de arrancar a abeca da outra do que o normal. Não sei o que ele fazia contigo, mas o Voldemort ficava puto com todo mundo e saía jogando maldição em qualquer um que aparecesse pela frente. Ainda bem que eu sempre escapava desses ataques, porque tava me recuperando.

Lílian riu. Ela se levantou e sentou ao lado de Leah, no chão.

-É... – murmurou. – Agora a gente não vai mais ficar se matando. Acho que a vida dele vai ficar bem monótona daqui pra frente. Tanto a do Voldemort, que não vais poder sair amaldiçoando todo mundo a torto e a direito, quanto a do Dumbledore, que não vai mais ter que me dar o mesmo sermão a cada dois dias. Que saco. Quem sabe a gente não improvisa uma luta de brincadeira de vez em quando, só pra fazer eles felizes?

Leah tombou o rosto, rindo e concordando com a cabeça.

-Ah, claro. Até porque, senão, o Voldy descobre que tem coisa errada se eu parar de apanhar de repente. Falando em se matar – ela disse, seu sorriso diminuindo. – da próxima vez que quiser me ensinar uma lição, não precisa me deixar a meio caminho pro túmulo, beleza?

Lílian sorriu, penosa.

-Ainda tão doendo? – ela perguntou, tracejando de leve as grandes e de aparência extremamente dolorosas linhas vermelhas e já quase totalmente cicatrizadas que apareciam nos ombros de Leah, saindo de baixo da regata, três de cada lado. Leah fez que sim silenciosamente, e Lílian suspirou, afastando a mão. – Desculpa por isso. Mas você sabe... você não ia me ouvir de nenhum outro jeito... você sabe ser cabeça dura quando quer, Leah...

Leah suspirou e deu de ombros, pegando a mão de Lílian em sua, e apertando de leve, dando um sorriso torto para ela.

-É... acho que não ia mesmo.

Ela levantou o olhar mais uma vez para Lílian, e se inclinou para frente devagar, sem desgrudar seu olhar violeta do esmeralda de Lílian, ainda com a mão da outra dentro da sua. Lílian estava paralisada no lugar, seus olhos verdes presos pelos hipnóticos olhos violetas de Leah.

As duas se olharam por um tempo, em silêncio, sem se mexer, seus narizes encostando, mal ousando respirar com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada, até que Leah, parecendo se decidir de vez, fechou os olhos e se inclinou ainda mais na direção de Lílian, que também fechou os olhos, sentindo seu coração acelerar de repente, e lhe deu um doce e hesitante selinho.

*

**NA: Não tenho muito a acrescentar... Como prometido, o capítulo não demorou muito (nem vem; duas semanas nem é tanto assim! x). A Massa q é cruel com a gente, e nos deixa na expectativa por **_**meses**_** e mais meses... mas tanto faz; á essa altura, a gente já tá acostumado, msm... :b), e agora o L² começa a aparecer de verdade. Antes, ficava só nas entrelinhas, e mais em pensamentos do que em ações... :)**

**Até o próximo – e último! \õ/ - capítulo de Redenção, que é repleto e lotado de L², claro! D**


	3. A Única

**NA: Último capítulo! :B**

**Por ser o último, e essa ser uma fic L², o L² "reina" aqui, de um modo meio diferente do que nas fics da Massa, mas, ora essa, **_**Redenção**_** não tem mt a ver com as fics da Massa pra começo de conversa! xD (fora, claro, o shipper foda, e alguns outros detalhes. Mas volto a repetir: do msm modo que nada que acontece na "**_**Trilogia L²**_**" da própria Massafera não muda nada na EdD propriamente dita, nada de **_**Redenção**_** muda qualquer coisa de qualquer uma fic da Massafera.) **

**Esse capítulo me deu uma baita de uma dor de cabeça na hora de escolher a música tema. Chutei **_**Good Enough**_** e**_** The Only One**_** (mas o capítulo tem o título dessa música, pq as outras ficaram estranhas) do Evanescence. ****Chutei tb **_**Leave out all the Rest**_** do Linkin Park e **_**Savin' Me**_**, do Nickleback. ****No fim, dps de muito sufoco, decidi por **_**Far Away**_**, tb do Nickleback**__**msm. Achei que combinava bem com a conversa entre a Leah e a Lílian no último capítulo, e também com a última cena desse capítulo ;) **

**Enfim, chega de papo furado, q isso eu deixo pro fim do capítulo, e vamos ao que interessa! ;)**

**REDENÇÃO**

**-Capítulo Três-**

**A Única**

_Essa hora_

_Esse lugar_

_Mal usado_

_Malfeito_

_Muito tempo_

_Muito tarde_

_Quem era eu para fazê-la esperar?_

_Apenas uma chance_

_Apenas um suspiro_

_Só para o caso de ainda ter um sobrando_

_E você sabe, você sabe você sabe..._

_Eu te amo_

_Te amei desde o começo_

_E sinto sua falta_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E que você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais_

_De joelhos_

_Pedirei a última chance para uma última dança_

_Pois com você_

_Eu ponho em pausa_

_Tudo aquilo para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Daria por nós_

_Dou tudo, mas não desisto_

_E você sabe, você sabe, você sabe..._

_Eu te amo_

_Te amei desde o começo_

_E sinto sua falta_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo_

_E que você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais_

_Tão longe por tanto tempo..._

_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe..._

_Que eu queria_

_Queria que você ficasse_

_Pois eu precisava_

_Preciso te ouvir falar_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te amei desde o começo_

_E eu te perdôo_

_Você esteve longe por tanto tempo_

_Então continue respirando_

_Pois eu não vou te deixar mais_

_Acreditando..._

_Eu não irei nunca,_

_E você não me deixará ir._

_(Far Away – Nickleback)_

Nada se mexia no casarão, e já passava da meia noite quando Leah finalmente entrou em casa. Ela abriu a porta da frente silenciosamente com um toque da varinha, e seguiu pé ante pé pelo corredor longo e sombrio. Parou na frente da porta do seu quarto e deu um suspiro de derrota, balançando a cabeça levemente. Empurrou a porta e entrou, sem se preocupar mais se estava fazendo barulho ou não, sem olhar para cima, jogando o pesado casaco, agora seco, na cama sem nem olhar para ela e entrando no banheiro. Alguns minutos depois, voltou a sair, e finalmente olhou pra cama.

Havia alguém sentado nela, olhando tudo que ela fazia atentamente.

-Ta bom, passei da hora, já sei, já sei... Não vai acontecer de novo, beleza? – ela resmungou.

O homem sentado na cama se levantou devagar e andou até parar bem na frente de Leah.

-Onde você estava?

Leah deu de ombros, soltando o cabelo devagar. Não parecia nem um pouco preocupada.

-Deu pra dar uma de pai pela primeira vez na vida, é? Demorou o suficiente. E porque eu tenho que te dar satisfações? Eu sou a única por aqui que tem que fazer isso, porra. Aquela puta daquela imprestável da Bellatrix faz tudo que da na porra da cabeça de vento dela, porque eu também não posso? – ela perguntou, sua voz estava ácida. Ela olhou para o homem e deu um sorrisinho cínico. – Mas, bom... Se quiser mesmo saber, tava andando por aí, pensando na morte da bezerra.

-... Na morte da bezerra? Esperava que fosse na da sangue-ruim, que pena. – ele comentou sarcástico. – E ficou andando até agora, sozinha?

-É. Tem problema? Não sabia que tinha hora marcada pra andar, nem que precisava de acompanhante. Da próxima vez eu me lembro disso, e talvez chame a sangue-ruim pra me acompanhar, que tal? – ela disse brandamente, ignorando o primeiro comentário.

-Leah, não brinque comigo – ele rosnou, avançando um passo para frente, e seu rosto passou de divertido para raivoso em um segundo.

Ela só olhou pra ele com sua cara de peixe morto, e riu na cara dele.

-Que é? Vai lutar comigo agora, Voldemort? – ela sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo sacana, sem se preocupar em ter o Lorde das Trevas enraivecido com ela a meros passos de distância de si – claro que não vai. Agora me diz... Porque ta tão irritadinho? Que bicho te mordeu? Ah, não, espera. Não diz, não diz, deixa eu ver se eu acerto... Foi a Bellatrix, né? Ela perdeu a espada de novo, não foi? – Leah perguntou, revirando os olhos, visivelmente divertida com a idéia de outro fracasso da mulher. – eu te disse que ela ia estragar tudo, _como sempre_. Mas você insiste em mandar aquela louca imprestável pelo mundo, e me deixa aqui... E ainda reclama quando eu luto com a Lílian pra me distrair um pouco! Porra, daqui a pouco, tu me tranca dentro de casa, que é melhor, né não?

Voldemort ignorou o comentário dela, e caminhou até a porta.

-Só cuide de não ficar andando até essa hora de novo. Especialmente se for pra pensar. Se quiser andar, e voltar trazendo aquela sangue-ruim morta, sinta-se a vontade para andar o quanto você quiser. Mas cuidado... Os aurores estão de olho nessa área, e eu te conheço; à noite você baixa a guarda.

Ele saiu, e ela ficou olhando pra porta, surpresa.

-Pra ele não ter respondido e estar nesse estado de humor, só pode ser a puta da Bellatrix avacalhando de vez todos os planos. _De novo_ – Leah riu, indo pro banheiro tomar uma ducha antes de dormir. – vou ter que começar a inventar desculpas melhores do que caminhadas – ela acrescentou num sussurro enquanto se enfiava debaixo das cobertas.

*

-Lílian?

Lílian olhou para cima ao ouvir Tiago lhe chamar da cama, onde ele estava sentado, o cabelo todo desarrumado. Ela estava penteando os cabelos no banheiro, na frente do espelho e sorriu para ele pelo reflexo.

-Quem é essa nova espiã de quem ta todo mundo falando tanto?

-... Erm... como? – ela perguntou nervosa, sentindo seu estomago se revirar, e sua mão segurando a escova tremeu.

-Ontem eu falei com Gotrik e ele não parava de falar numa tal de nova espiã, mas não disse quem era. Sirius e Lupin não quiseram me falar nada também...

-... Eu não sei se posso te contar Tiago.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou frustrado. – Dumbledore disse que era pra mim te perguntar.

-... Ele disse isso, foi?

-Disse que era uma decisão sua se me contava ou não.

-... Nossa.

-Então. Vai me falar ou não?

Lílian baixou a escova e voltou para o quarto. Sentou na cama, e olhou nos olhos castanhos de Tiago.

-... É só que... eu sei que você não vai gostar, e não quero te aborrecer...

Ele pensou por um tempo, depois falou devagar, quase que relutante.

-... É a Leah. Não é?

Lílian ergueu a cabeça, chocada. Não tinha pensado que ele saberia quem era. Tiago geralmente evitava pensar na Leah, e lhe surpreendeu que ele tivesse acertado de primeira.

-... Como...?

Ele sorriu de leve, a raiva contida em seus olhos.

-Só tem uma pessoa no mundo que consegue fazer você ficar distante e pensativa, com essa carinha triste de cachorrinho abandonado, Lílian, e essa pessoa tem nome e sobrenome extremamente conhecidos e temidos em todo o mundo.

Lílian suspirou e deu um sorriso torto.

-É, acho que sim. É só que é tão... estranho...

-Imagino meu amor. Tantos anos odiando ela, e agora você trabalha com ela...

Lílian olhou para ele, surpresa.

-Como assim? Eu nunca odiei a Leah, Ti. Pensei que você soubesse disso...

-Você _acha_ que não odiava Lily. Mas, se realmente não a odiava, porque a machucou tanto esse último ano?

Ela se calou. Sabia que, quando o assunto era Leah, Tiago era extremamente teimoso, e seria impossível explicar a delicada e complicada 'amizade' delas. Ele nunca entenderia, e acabaria fazendo uma cena. Ela suspirou e se levantou da cama.

-Você vai pra onde hoje?

-A lugar nenhum – ele disse, sorrindo, e Lílian sentiu um frio na espinha, mas escondeu sua reação do marido. – decidi que hoje Harry e eu vamos descansar um pouco dos passeios. Assim posso aproveitar você ao máximo – ele sorriu.

Lílian forçou um sorriso, e disse, tentando manter a voz calma.

-Eu tenho que trabalhar, Ti. Não posso ficar de bobeira o dia todo contigo. – ela não comentou claro, que como havia passado grande parte do dia anterior com Leah, Sirius e Lupin na Torre da Grifinória, agora ela tinha o trabalho acumulado de então, em cima do trabalho do dia.

-Tenho certeza que a gente arranja um tempinho...

-Bom, depois a gente vê isso... – ela disse distraída, indo até a porta do quarto. – agora eu tenho que falar com Dumbledore; ele não estava por aqui ontem à noite quando eu precisava falar com ele...

-Vai lá, minha heroína. Salve a todos nós de novo.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto, rindo.

*

Os corredores da escola estavam estranhamente vazios. Lílian andava por eles, pensativa, indo para a sala do diretor. Com Tiago por ali o dia inteiro, ia ter que arranjar um jeito de avisar a Leah que não fosse hoje. Aqueles dois tinham que ser mantidos o mais longe possível um do outro. Leah adorava implicar com Tiago, que, em resposta, se exaltava. Nunca tinha dado certo quando eles lutavam. Leah, óbvio, sempre levava a melhor, o que só fazia Tiago odiá-la ainda mais...

Lílian suspirou, pensando na grande confusão em que se metera. Sempre tinha gostado de ter Leah por perto, e freqüentemente sentia vontade de provocar Voldemort, para fazê-lo mandar Leah atrás de Lílian, apesar, claro, de nunca ter feito isso; ficava só na vontade mesmo. Mas agora ela não precisava disso; Leah vinha vê-la todos os dias. E agora que sabia o porquê da troca de lados, de algum modo, sua vontade de ver Leah havia crescido. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que seria incapaz de se separar de Tiago por muito mais que alguns dias também, o que lhe colocava em uma situação extremamente difícil. Não podia escolher entre os dois, e parecia que não podia ter os dois ao mesmo tempo...

Chegou à sala do diretor e subiu as escadas rolantes. Parou na frente da porta, e bateu uma vez.

-Entre.

Lílian empurrou a porta e entrou na sala. Não tinha dado nem um passo quando seu olhar recaiu sobre uma pessoa sentada numa cadeira em frente à Dumbledore, e ela congelou.

-Ah, Lílian – o diretor falou, sorrindo. – eu estava mesmo conversando com Leah sobre os acontecimentos de ontem. – Lílian olhou de Leah para Dumbledore, e de volta para Leah, nervosa. Não tinha esperado que ela falasse nada sobre aquilo... – Ao que parece, Voldemort está agindo misteriosamente como um pai...

Lílian soltou a respiração e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da de Leah, erguendo as sobrancelhas com o último comentário do diretor.

-Pela primeira vez na vida, devo acrescentar – Leah disse, sorrindo para Lílian e piscando para ela. – Oi, Liloca.

Lílian riu, meio sem jeito, mas acenou a cabeça de leve, em resposta ao 'oi' da colega.

-Leah acha que os planos de Voldemort fracassaram novamente. – o professor continuou.

-Que bom! – exclamou Lílian, feliz.

Leah riu, e Dumbledore sorriu, calmo.

-Agradeça a Bellatrix. Aquela puta não presta nem pra roubar o doce de uma criança, que dirá uma espada Mágica. Com certeza ela fudeu tudo, como sempre faz. E sempre vai fazer, até morrer.

-Como você percebe, Leah pensa que Bellatrix Lestrange seja a... erm, culpada pelo fracasso de Voldemort.

-Ah, mas Leah é suspeita pra dizer isso. Aquelas duas doidas são duas Bruxas das Trevas Loucas que se odeiam de corpo e alma. São mais perigosas do que eu e a Leah no meio de uma luta feia.

Dumbledore riu, seus olhos azuis cintilando.

-Concordo Lílian. Porém – ele acrescentou, quando Leah fechou a cara para os dois que tiravam sarro dela – devo dizer que nesse caso, Leah provavelmente está certa.

-Claro que to! Eu to sempre certa!

-Não foi bem isso que você disse ontem...

-Ontem eu tive um lapso de memória e esqueci temporariamente que eu sou foda, e estou sempre certa, Liloca.

-Claro que teve – a outra respondeu, rindo.

-Agora, Leah – o diretor as interrompeu brandamente – se era isso que você tinha para me falar...

-Era só isso mesmo. Vou te esperar lá fora, Lílian. Quero um tour pela propriedade; faz séculos que não venho pra essa escola, e quero aproveitar o sol de hoje, porque ontem tava foda de sair naquele temporal.

Lílian concordou, mordendo os lábios, indecisa. Quando Leah já estava fechando a porta, ela a chamou.

-Leah?

A cabeça de Leah apareceu de trás da porta, sua expressão bastante engraçada.

-É... o Tiago ainda ta aqui, então seria melhor se você me esperasse lá fora. Eu te encontro do lado do lago, pode ser?

Leah deu um sorrisinho e concordou com a cabeça, saindo em seguida.

-... Espero que ela não vá atrás dele. – lamentou-se Lílian, preocupada.

-Se for, nós saberemos logo, logo – Dumbledore disse ainda calmo. Lílian fez que sim, ainda nervosa. – você queria falar comigo, Lílian?

-Ah, sim, professor... é sobre a Leah.

-Naturalmente que é.

-Ahm, sim... é só... porque o senhor não me falou porque ela tinha decidido mudar de lado?

Dumbledore olhou atentamente para a líder dos Aurores Supremos, sentada a sua frente.

-Então você já sabe.

Ela concordou devagar.

-Entendo... bem, não lhe disse, Lílian, porque eu sabia que, se eu lhe contasse, as coisas poderiam desandar de novo. Ou, como a própria Leah diria... teria avacalhado tudo.

Lílian sorriu de leve, uma expressão de medo no seu rosto.

-Eu não sei o que faço, professor – ela admitiu.

-Bom, creio eu que não está evitando Leah, então...

-Não estou e nem quero evitar a Leah. Mas eu quero estar com ela o tempo todo. Mas também quero estar com Tiago, o que torna as coisas particularmente difíceis, claro...

Dumbledore riu de leve e concordou com a cabeça

-Realmente, aqueles dois juntos são briga na certa.

-... É – ela disse, suspirando, virando o rosto.

-Lílian Evans Potter. Sei que você já cansou de ouvir isso, mas... Siga o que o seu coração mandar.

-... Mas ele está me mandando em dois caminhos distintos, professor – ela choramingou desesperada.

-Fará a coisa certa no fim, Lílian. Como sempre fez. – ele disse, depois de uma curta pausa. – você sempre fez o que era certo, mesmo que não fosse o mais fácil. Tenho plena confiança em você, Lílian, e sei que, quando chegar a hora, você saberá o que fazer.

Lílian abriu a boca para responder, mas eles ouviram passos do lado de fora da porta, e ela se escancarou logo em seguida. A Professora McGonagall irrompeu para dentro de sala, afobada e parecendo preocupada. Olhou para Lílian e suspirou, aliviada.

-Ah, graças a Deus. Esperava que você estivesse aqui... Lílian, rápido. É a Leah... e o Tiago...

Dumbledore se levantou na mesma hora, junto com Lílian, e os dois seguiram McGonagall até o saguão de entrada. Chegando lá, logo viram Leah, cercada de Aurores Supremos, a Espada das Trevas erguida a sua frente. Mas ela não atacava; meramente se defendia, mantendo os aurores para trás apenas ao verem a espada. Todos pareciam receosos, e os olhares que lançavam a espada eram de puro ódio e medo. Bem na frente de Leah, estava Tiago, sua varinha apontada direto para o coração da bruxa. Leah, com seu poderoso treinamento de Cavaleiro do Apocalipse, achou Lílian sem nem ter que olhá-la, e ela deu um pequeno sorriso, murmurando um "demorou, Liloca...".

Dumbledore parou um pouco afastado do pequeno círculo em volta de Leah, e segurou Minerva pelo braço quando esta fez menção de seguir Lílian, que tinha marchado direto para o lado de Leah, abrindo caminho com força pelos aurores. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para a professora, e murmurou para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

-Deixe. Lílian tem que resolver isso sozinha. É uma situação que mais ninguém pode resolver, e ela tem que tentar resolvê-la do melhor jeito possível tanto para ela quanto para Tiago e Leah.

A professora, apesar de não entender nada, parou do lado do diretor e ficou olhando também, nervosa.

Lílian parou do lado de Leah, que ainda segurava com firmeza a Espada das Trevas em uma mão. Sua outra mão estava no quadril, e ela olhava de um modo desafiador para Tiago, como que o desafiando a atacá-la, enquanto o último continuava sem baixar a varinha, olhando com ódio para Leah. Lílian suspirou, exasperada com os dois.

-Daria para alguém me contar o que aconteceu aqui, por favor? – ela perguntou, correndo rapidamente o olhar pelo círculo em volta dos três.

-Ela... – Tiago começou, mas Lupin lhe cortou.

-Leah estava indo para as portas, para sair do castelo. Tiago viu ela e falou uma coisa engraçadinha pra ela. Leah respondeu do mesmo modo claro, você conhece a Leah; ela não leva desaforo pra casa, mas Tiago não gostou nem um pouco do comentário dela, e puxou a varinha. Leah puxou a espada. Eles começaram a berrar e a se insultar de tudo e mais um pouco. A gritaria chamou todo esse povo curioso aqui. – ele disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão, indicando a "platéia".

-Obrigada, Remo – Lílian disse, sorrindo para o amigo que, como Dumbledore estava um pouco afastado, apenas olhando tudo.

Lupin sorriu calmamente para ela. Lílian voltou-se para Leah.

-Você concorda com a história de Remo?

-O que? Porque você pergunta pra ela primeiro? E eu? – Tiago gritou inconformado.

-Vou chegar a você – Lílian disse secamente, sem tirar os olhos de Leah.

-Remo falou tudinho – Leah disse, sorrindo cinicamente para Tiago. – sabe Lílian, acho que seu marido não gostou de ser o segundo a ser interrogado. Ta com ciúmes de mim, Tiago? – Leah perguntou sacana.

-Não dificulte as coisas ainda mais, Leah – Lílian murmurou entre os dentes. – eu não devia ter te deixado sair pelo castelo sozinha; devia saber que não ia prestar. – ela acrescentou, mais para si mesma do que para Leah.

-Que é isso, Liloca? Sou um anjo, não faço nada de errado.

Lílian riu, revirando os olhos, e Leah pensou ter ouvido algo como _"claaaro que não faz Leah..."_ e Lílian se virou para Tiago. Suspirou.

-E você, Ti? Concorda com a história de Remo?

Houve um segundo de silêncio, em que todos os olhares no recinto se focaram em Tiago. Ele encolheu os ombros, meio sem graça.

-É. Acho que foi isso mesmo.

Lílian se segurou para não meter a porrada nos dois, e respirou fundo, contando até mil para se acalmar.

-Então porque, em nome de Merlin, vocês ainda estão segurando a espada e a varinha em posição de ataque? E, Ti, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer pra não dar ouvidos as gracinhas da Leah? E mais, da próxima vez em que você sair por aí caçando briga com ela – ela interrompeu os protestos dele. – foi você quem foi engraçadinho primeiro, e se não queria ouvir uma resposta no mesmo nível, era melhor não ter falado nada. Ainda mais pra Leah, que já nasceu falando merda. Da próxima vez que você se encrencar por uma coisa que foi sua culpa, não vou me meter pra te salvar a pele, fui clara?

Tiago assentiu cabisbaixo. Lílian se virou para Leah, que já tinha guardado a espada de novo.

-E você, trate de se comportar também. Agora está no mesmo lado que todo mundo aqui, e duvido muito que Voldemort deixe vocês se matarem livremente por lá, mas se deixa, nós aqui não deixamos. Nem mesmo quando perdemos uma luta – ela acrescentou, sorrindo levemente.

Leah riu, mas concordou.

-Sim, senhora! – falou, batendo continência e piscando.

Lílian riu e revirou os olhos, murmurando "louca". Ela se virou para o pequeno aglomerado de pessoas que olhavam tudo, e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

-Vocês não têm trabalho não? – ela perguntou, irritada. – Vamos, circulando, circulando gente. O show acabou.

As pessoas se afastaram devagar, se arrastando e resmungando, até que só restaram Tiago, Leah e Lílian no saguão. Lílian respirou fundo, coçando a nuca, nervosa, olhando de um pro outro, e de volta.

-... Erm... Eu queria pedir um favor de vocês. Pode ser?

Os dois concordaram com as cabeças, em silêncio, curiosos.

-... Por favor. – ela implorou, respirando fundo e olhando nos olhos dos dois – Apertem as mãos e esqueçam o passado. Estamos todos do mesmo lado agora, e eu realmente não preciso, e muito menos _quero_ ficar correndo pra separar vocês dois a cada cinco minutos. A Leah vai estar aqui bastante de agora em diante, Ti, e eu preciso poder deixar vocês dois soltos por aqui, sozinhos, sem me preocupar em saber se vocês já se mataram, ou ainda vão começar a se insultar. Minha vida já ta uma bagunça do jeito que está agora, e realmente não preciso que vocês dificultem. Por favor. Por mim. – ela pediu, olhando pro chão.

Leah olhou Lílian longamente. Sabia do que ela estava falando quando disse que a vida estava uma bagunça, e sabia que grande parte da razão para isso era culpa dela, e sabia que, se Lílian estava pedindo aquilo, sabendo que ela e Tiago não se bicavam, era por que tinha uma boa razão, e Leah queria ajudar ela ao máximo. Devagar, meio que em dúvida, ela estendeu a mão para Tiago. Lílian abriu um sorriso radiante para ela.

Tiago estava parado, olhando de Lílian para a mão estendida de Leah, e de volta para Lílian, como se achasse que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, ou uma piada.

-... Ti, por favor – Lílian pediu, sussurrando. – eu vou ter que passar bastante tempo com a Leah, e não quero ter que falar com cada um de vocês separadamente. Não precisam ser melhores amigos; só quero que peguem leve nas chateações e ameaças.

Lentamente, como se estivesse com dor, Tiago estendeu a mão e apertou a de Leah, soltando ela logo em seguida, como se tivesse tomado um choque.

-Ótimo – Lílian sorriu, satisfeita. – agora vamos, Leah.

As duas se viraram e saíram para a propriedade do castelo, deixando Tiago olhando para as costas delas, até elas sumirem de vista, sua expressão demonstrava um misto de raiva, resignação e confusão. Deu as costas às mulheres e foi para o quarto, balançando a cabeça e reclamando baixinho.

*

-Obrigada por aceitar tão rápido a fazer uma trégua com Tiago, Leah – Lílian disse de mansinho, um pouco hesitante, deitada de costas no chão gramado do morro ao lado do lago, sua cabeça descansando nas pernas de Leah, enquanto a morena lhe acariciava os longos cabelos ruivos carinhosamente, olhando a paisagem, calma. Nenhuma das duas parecia, nem de longe, ser as grandes bruxas espadachins respeitadas por todos, e, no caso de Leah, temida por todos também.

Leah sorriu, olhando o Castelo do outro lado do lago, meio distraída.

-Disponha. Eu te conheço, Lílian. Sei que, se você pediu o que pediu, mesmo sabendo que eu e Tiago não nos bicamos, era porque você estava desesperada. Não gosto de te ver sofrendo. Não culpe o Tiago por não ter aceitado mais rápido também; ele provavelmente não entendeu nem metade do que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

-É... é verdade. Se ele souber, é capaz de a cabeça explodir – suspirou Lílian, tristonha, mas com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-Mas antes de explodir, ele me mata. – a morena disse, animada. – ele é muito ciumento de ti, baixinha. – ela acrescentou, sacudindo de leve a cabeça de Lílian em seu colo, fazendo-a rir.

Mas logo o riso sumiu, e Lílian suspirou novamente, incomodada.

-Você fala como se morrer não fosse uma coisa tão ruim assim. – ela falou, esticando o braço e acariciando de leve o rosto de Leah, preocupada.

Leah sorriu de forma triste para ela.

-Você sabe que eu só estava brincando, Liloca.

Lílian assentiu devagar, pensativa.

-Você sim. Mas essa não é a primeira vez que te ouço falar desse jeito. Parece que não tem medo de nada. Você está sempre se arriscando e fazendo coisas sem pensar nas conseqüências. Quantas vezes eu já não tive que te livrar de uma fria?

Leah pensou por um tempo, passando as mãos distraidamente pelo cabelo acaju de Lílian, e lhe fazendo um carinho atrás da orelha. Depois ela deu um sorrisinho, enquanto falava, com uma expressão de devaneio em seu rosto.

-É... sabe, no começo, uma das razões que eu usei para me convencer de que trabalhar pra ti era o melhor que eu tinha pra fazer, era porque eu sabia que se não fizesse isso, ou você me matava sem querer num dia bem próximo, ou eu ia mofar em Azkaban depois que tu me enfiasse lá, coisa que também não ia demorar muito tempo pra acontecer... Pra não morrer, eu vim pra cá. Engraçado, mas agora... não me importo mais. Morreria feliz agora, acho.

Lílian ficou em silêncio, olhando o reflexo da água do lago dançando nas folhas das árvores acima delas, sua expressão indecifrável.

-Se morrer hoje, eu morro em paz – Leah disse, sorrindo para Lílian. – Tu ta me dando um presente maior do que eu mereço Lílian.

Lílian balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse espantando uma mosca, e suspirou.

-Eu nunca te mataria. Pensei que você soubesse.

Leah riu de leve, olhando o horizonte. Baixou o olhar para Lílian de novo, ainda sorrindo.

-De propósito eu sei que não. Mas você acha que eu não sei que esses seis cortes foram um deslize teu? Tu achava que eu ia desviar de algum jeito. Mais uma dessas, e eu já era Liloca. Sério – ela acrescentou, quando viu a careta de descrença que a amiga fez. – nunca me senti tão mal antes... acho que foi naquela hora que eu percebi que, apesar de tudo, eu não conseguia te odiar. Tu não sabe como isso me machucou bem mais que os cortes em si. Uma sangue-rium me tinha na mão dela, e eu não era nem capaz de odiar ela... – ela suspirou teatralmente, balançando a cabeça. – Voldemort ficou puto demais quando eu cheguei em casa praticamente morta. Ficava dizendo que se era pra afundar a gente na desgraça, que me matasse logo... ele é muito pessimista e estressado, sabe... o médico do coração dele vive tendo ataque, dizendo que ele tem que tomar remédio pra hipertensão...

Lílian gargalhou com gosto, mas logo ficou séria de novo, franzindo o cenho, preocupada.

-Aquilo foi um erro. Eu nunca devia ter feito aquela seqüência. Não devia ter insistido em aprender ela; ela é sua, e eu não devia ter usado ela, muito menos para fazer o que fiz, e contra você. Devia ter simplesmente te imobilizado e falado o que eu tinha pra falar...

Leah sacudiu a cabeça, penosa.

-Eu não ouviria Lílian. Tu fez o que tinha que fazer pra que eu te ouvisse. O problema é meu se eu sou tão cabeça dura que não sou capaz de parar pra ouvir antes de partir pra pancada. E eu tenho que arcar com as conseqüências desse fato. Faz parte de quem eu sou.

Lílian arrancou os olhos do reflexo, sorrindo de leve, e olhou fundo nos olhos violetas de Leah, e ela abaixou o tronco, beijando Lílian demorada e suavemente. Quando ela se afastou, Lílian prendeu o olhar no de Leah, e sorriu torto.

-Me promete uma coisa?

Leah retribuiu o sorriso de Lílian, passando as pontas dos dedos na bochecha dela e concordou de leve com a cabeça.

-Depende. Se tiver a ver com o Tiago de novo, esquece. Uma promessa por semana é meu limite em se tratando dele – ela disse, olhando para Lílian, com uma sombra de seu habitual sorriso sacana.

Lílian riu e sacudiu a cabeça, dando um tapa de leve no braço da amiga. Sem tirar os olhos dos de Leah, ela ergueu os braços, fazendo a mão em concha, e colocando-as no rosto de Leah.

-Não, não é nada disso, sua louca descontrolada. Eu quero que você me prometa que nunca mais vai me abandonar, e me fazer correr atrás de ti de novo.

Leah sorriu para ela, mas era um sorriso triste. Ela colocou sua mão em cima das de Lílian, em seu rosto.

-E quem disse que eu te abandonei algum dia, moça? Eu te via quase todos os dias, sua louca! A gente brigava tanto, que era difícil passar um dia sem ter notícias suas, sua puta! Ficava doida pra lutar contigo de novo; doida pra te ver. Inventava desculpa pra puxar briga contigo só pra poder te ver. E o melhor é que ninguém nem achava estranho. É um bando de retardado filha da mãe mesmo. Também, né, só pode... seguindo as ordens da Bellatrix...

-Não me faz ter que te machucar de novo pra você me ouvir, Leah. Não posso te perder. Não agora. Nunca mais. – a ruiva disse séria, fingindo não ouvir as asneiras da outra, mas não conseguindo esconder seu sorriso completamente.

-... Prometo Liloca. E você promete nunca mais me fazer trair alguém tão perigosamente desequilibrado como o Voldemort pra poder ficar contigo? Porque, sério, eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa para ficar contigo. Você é a única pessoa que me completa tão bem. Tu me faz pensar antes de agir, e tira de mim o meu melhor. Mas, porra, se ele descobre, eu to mais fudida que o Snape quando o Sirius e o Lupin decidem lavar os cabelos dele à força. E você sabe que nesse dias o negócio fica preto pro lado do Snape.

Lílian sorriu docemente para ela e se apoiou nos cotovelos enquanto Leah se deitava ao seu lado, na colina gramada, encharcada pelo sol do fim de tarde. Novamente tinha passado o dia com Leah, e nem tinha visto o tempo passar, mas tampouco se importou; o trabalho podia esperar.

-Claro que prometo Leah. Porque afinal de contas, se depender de mim, a gente vai andar tão juntas de agora em diante, que pra você ter que trair alguém pra ficar comigo, só se eu também tiver que trair essa pessoa por você. Vou ser tua sombra ambulante. Afinal, você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que consegue me tirar do sério, ao mesmo tempo em que me faz muito feliz. Você me completa por inteiro, Leah, e nada vai me tirar de perto da minha outra metade – ela sorriu feliz.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, deitadas uma do lado da outra, enquanto o sol baixava lentamente.

-... Yin e Yang – as duas murmuraram juntas para o ar.

-E não é que voltamos à isso? – riu Lílian.

-É. Acho que essa porra é mais importante do que a gente pensou, no fim das contas.

Leah riu e abraçou Lílian bem apertadinha contra seu peito, fazendo carinho nas costas da ruiva, que repousou a cabeça no ombro de Leah, suspirando feliz da vida, enquanto elas viam o sol lentamente se pôr no horizonte, do outro lado do lago. Leah começou a cantarolar uma música baixinho, e Lílian ouviu a letra com atenção, se aconchegando mais para perto de Leah, retribuindo o abraço, se balançando suavemente no ritmo da música que Leah cantarolava.

De repente, Leah soltou Lílian e se pôs de pé, em um pulo, um sorriso maroto no rosto. Lílian se sentou e olhou pra ela, curiosa, certa de que ela ia aprontar alguma. Leah se virou para Lílian, e estendeu a mão direita, sorrindo.

-Conceda-me a honra de uma dança, senhorita... opa! Agora é senhora, né... – ela disse, fazendo uma mesura fingida, e sorrindo marota. –... em nome dos velhos tempos.

Lílian riu, sacudindo a cabeça, mas se levantou e pegou a mão de Leah, que a puxou pra perto de si com um tranco, fazendo Lílian literalmente cair em seus braços estendidos. Leah sorriu vitoriosa. Devagar, olhos nos olhos, elas começaram a girar lentamente, encobertas pelas árvores. Não tinha música, mas elas não precisavam de nenhuma. No quinto ano da escola, tinha acontecido um baile, e Lílian tinha precisado aprender as danças bruxas pra poder dançar com Tiago, e obviamente não tinha professora melhor do que Leah. Cada uma conhecia os passos e o estilo da outra perfeitamente, e nenhuma vacilou uma vez sequer. Ficaram dançando lentamente por um tempo, até cansarem, e o céu começar a escurecer.

-É, você continua sendo uma dançarina e tanto – sorriu Leah, quando elas pararam de rodar um tempo depois, e se acomodavam no chão de novo, a cabeça encostada no tronco de uma árvore, e Lílian deitada do seu lado.

Lílian tombou o rosto, rindo.

-Eu tive aulas com a melhor professora de dança bruxa que eu conheço – a ruiva disse.

-Ora, mas é claro que teve! – Leah riu, se fingindo de indignada. – eu nunca faltei uma aula!

-Claro que não... só quando você estava ocupada demais brigando com o Sirius e com o Lupin, ou estudando, ou nos treinos de quadribol... o que era quase todo santo dia... na verdade, fico surpresa de ter aprendido alguma coisa no fim, sabe? Acho que as poucas aulas que tive foram realmente boas pra alguma coisa, no fim das contas. Que bom, então. Pelo menos não foram um gasto do seu precioso tempo.

Lílian riu, e abraçou Leah, feliz. Leah retribuiu o abraço, e elas ficaram naquela posição, paradas por um tempo, sem falar nem se mexer.

O sol desapareceu lentamente atrás das montanhas que rodeavam o castelo, e mergulhou as duas maiores bruxas espadachins de todos os tempos na escuridão da noite, uma abraçada à outra, como se desse abraço dependesse sua vida. Seus olhos se cruzaram novamente quando o sol lançou seus últimos raios sobre o mundo, e seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez em um beijo apaixonado, encoberto pela escuridão protetora da noite, que as engolfou completamente.

**-THE END-**

**NA: Muito bem!**

**As coisas que eu escrevo tendem a criar vida própria, e acabo colocando coisinhas a mais aqui e ali que não estavam no plano original... Às vezes eu me irrito com isso, pq me faz ter que ler e reler tudo mtas vezes antes de 'publicar' aki, pra ter certeza de que ta bem do jitinho que a **_**história**_** quer, mas os resultados, no geral, me deixam razoavelmente feliz, como neste caso B**

**Boooom, de qq modo, minha gente boa… **_**Redenção**_** cabô! =B**

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado… eu fiquei meio na dúvida sobre como exatamente eu ia fazer o L² nesse último capítulo, que por ser o último, e essa fic ser uma fic L², tinha q ter L², certo?, mas, ao invés de fazer elas se pegarem direto e reto, axei que assim ia ficar melhor; mais sutil, e mais parecido com o L² original que, afinal de contas é todo-fodão e merece um prêmio Nobel de literatura fanfictionária femslash :b**

**Falando em L² original, eu queria aproveitar pra agradecer à Massafera por ter me 'emprestado' seu shipper e, especialmente, a Leah. Sou paga-pau total e completa de L² (o óbvio é hululante, né gente, afinal, não fiz essa fic pq axo o shipper uma merda... ¬¬), e fico feliz de ter tido a oportunidade de ter passado um tempinho escrevendo a Leah, coisa que, com toda a certeza, me divertiu quase tanto quanto quando eu leio as trapalhadas, leseiras e xingos da PO mais louca do mundo \õ/. (mas vou admitir que ler é melhor, porque não ocupa nadinha da minha imaginação pobre... xP. Mas devo acrescentar aqui, que escrever L² **_**vicia**_**...)**

**De qq modo, eu me vou-me por aqui, mas ainda vamos nos ver no orkútiu e, claro, acompanhando a EdD em sua fase derradeira e final, a muito esperada **_**Réquiem**_**, o **_**Capítulo das Trevas**_** (to suuuuper curiosa pra saber se eu acertei alguma coisa de lá aqui... mas duvido seriamente, hehe) e a **_**DoomsDay **_**(em seus capítulos finais, de acordo com a Massa na última NA do capítulo 12, hehe... \õ/), sem contar, claro, que imagino que, logo logo, teremos pelo menos a Azkaban começando a ser postada no em ingrêis! (pro caso de ter alguém curioso, eu to trabalhando no penúltimo capítulo da Quadribol agora, e dps a gente passa pra Saara, que vai ser uma das melhores fases pra traduzir, pq os capítulos são menorzinhos ^.^. Eu morro de medo de chegar na Brasil e encarar os capítulos super mega hiper grandes, incríveis e mt bons de se ler, mas horríveis de traduzir, pq esses vão **_**demorar bastante**_**... hehe), e, pelo que eu entendi, a Azkaban da SoG pode acabar tendo seu espacinho nos E-Books da EdD tb? Ou não. Tenho que reler aquele tópico no orkut, pq a minha cabeça de vento já esqueceu u.u. Acompanho tudo isso com muito entusiasmo, fé na Massa, que tarda, mas nunca fáia, L², e, claro, H² tb, né gente! =D.**

**FUI! ;)**


End file.
